


Silent Agreement

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Night Talks, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Molly watches the fireworks, but Caleb watches something else.





	Silent Agreement

It was subtle, but enough for him to notice. Something lightly brushed against his back, just barely grazing it. 

He gives a slight glance behind, seeing the familiar pointed, lavender tail. It moved from side to side with the slowest motion. Whether he didn't notice, or it was intentional, Caleb didn't know.

The tiefling man had his gaze fixed to the sky. It was a deep black, a waning moon hanging in the sky, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of stars. It would be a peaceful night, if not for the fireworks flying into the sky and erupting in a colorful burst.

It was well passed midnight. They'd won the Hour of Honor and retired for the evening. Caleb, however, found himself just a little restless. He wondered outside for a bit of fresh air. It was only half an hour later that Mollymauk had joined him. Neither have said a word.

Caleb follows his companion's gaze. Another shot into the sky with a whistling noise. It fell silent, then popped.

Earlier, Molly had been excited. It was lively, colorful, beautiful, and loud. It was everything Mollymauk was. He had moved with such energy, taking everything in. He was truly in his element.

Parties weren't really Caleb's thing. He wasn't fully comfortable, but it was a nice evening. It was something different, and it wasn't so bad.

Now, Molly's energy is still, but his eyes are still vibrant, a smile on his face. Though, he seems content enough to just sit by Caleb's side, simply watching.

Even if they weren't talking, they were enjoying an experience together. Sometimes, it wasn't about engaging in the fun and causing havoc. Sometimes, it was about sitting back, watching the scene play out, taking in everything.

Caleb realized he'd been staring too long and the red eyes of Molly caught his. He felt a little heat rise into his cheeks.

Molly chuckled. It wasn't mockingly or playfully. It sounded more... endearing, like he'd caught the eyes of a lover. Somehow, it made Caleb's heart skip a single beat. Caleb quickly averted his eyes, feeling caught, as if he'd snuck a treat.

While he looked away, Molly didn't. His tail was now resting against the ground, lightly tapping in place. He reached over and put a few strands of aburn hair back into place.

As the taloned hand stroked down the back of his head, Caleb dared to look back to him. He turned his head, finding Molly's face mere inches from his.

Molly smiled warmly, stroking the cheek of the disheveled man, before finally brushing their lips against each other.

It ended just as quick, not wanting to scare the man away. He pressed their foreheads together. Caleb became a little more red, but he returned the smile.

Explosions of colors filled the sky, drawing everyone's eyes to the display. However, Molly and Caleb had their eyes locked on each other, smiling like idiots.


End file.
